


Visiting

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mershark tommy, Shaving, did this for mermay but postibg it in june cause gay rights, human thomas, merfic, owu, soft, the mermaid is tommy's mate, tommys a brat sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: No one else knows were Tommy goes
Relationships: Ephraim Winslow/Mermaid, Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Kudos: 12





	Visiting

Sirens were beautiful. Graceful and sweet, calling sailors to their deaths and their loss of sanity with wanton desires. 

But not this one. This one, so lovingly named by a young man he unfortunately had to rip the throat out of, Tommy, was not like his sisters and mate.

When he tread through the water, sirens screeched and swam under him, knowing they would be protected by him. They brushed up against him with sweet little cries and made sure he was clean and taken care of in return. But they knew not to follow him on days like this. When his brow was furrowed and his stride less fluid and graceful. He had business to attend to, and the last siren who had tried to follow him got a chunk bitten out of her tail. 

So they cleared the way while he wiggled out of his cave and made his way towards shore. And on shore as a lighthouse. And in that lighthouse was an older man who had his razor ready. 

Tommy laid on the sun rock, his shark like tail dipped in the water so he didn't dry out, his arms crossed and laid on Thomas' lap, the razor gently gliding against his rough skin 

" Ya came a bit late lad...Been thinkin some sailor had used ya fin for soup… " he gruffed out, chewing on the pipe tommy gifted him. He had stolen it off a man on the docks. Well. After he had himself a fine meal of a crab trapper. Tommy looked up at the older human and let out a little chitter. Thomas huffed and tangled his fingers through his hair " Don't act like ye cant talk, lad. Or have you forgotten yer teachin's already? " He said and pulled at his hair. Tommy snarled and snapped his jaws at his thin arm, only leaving a small mark among many others. 

The siren looked up at him " Your daughter has been missing ya...You should go down and see her once in a while… " 

" Aye, but she's busy I assume. Better things to do instead of talking to an old man… " He said in almost a disappointed tone. Tommy huffed and nuzzled his head into his lap, nudging at him expectantly. Thomas continued to smooth the razor over the siren's face until his prefered grooming had been situated. When Thomas met him, he was as bare faced as a babe until he had finally grown a beard. Apparently the young man enjoyed a semi clean face. 

" Ya look handsome...ya could lure any creature to ya im sure if you just tried… " he said, looking over the creatures face. Tommy opened his eyes to look up at him, nipping at his fingers gently 

" I'll leave the sisters for that… " He breathed and laid his head on the human's lap " if I were human I'd stay with you anyways… " he said softly and scratched at the rock below them, making small shapes with his claws. Thomas closed his eyes and slid his hand down his back where his skin wouldn't cut him 

" Humans aren't all that good… " He grumbled and tilted his head up, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, Tommy purring gently. 

A loud screech had them both jump. Behind them was Thomas's daughter, her head poked above the water. Tommy huffed, embarrassed that one of the sirens, none the less his mate had found them. Thomas shook his head " Go on now. Go protect your haul… " he said with a frown, tommy letting out a chitter before he swam back down into the water to join her, nudging against her and purring. Thomas stood at the edge of the rock and tucked his hands into his pockets as he watched them swim out into the water. Tommy looked nack and gently nudged at his mate before swimming back to Thomas and placing something small on the edge of the rock. He let out a playful chitter before diving back down, pulling his mate under him and swimming off. Thomas tilted his head and got down on one knee, picking up the object. In his hand was a little whalebone carving of a merman, chuckling softly as he looked into the water to see that large fin sip back into the depths.


End file.
